Fragments
by Deshera
Summary: An on going series of drabbels and mini ficklets that take place in the Loveless universe.
1. Dominos

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters…or do I?

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Short...that's about it.

One even sent his life came spiraling down like a set of dominos. As much as Ritsuka hated the thought he couldn't get it out of his head that night while he lay in bed unable to sleep. The steel ball dropped when the true Ritsuka disappeared and left him all alone in an unfamiliar world. Then just like that every thing came crashing down one by one. The person who should have been his mother so loving and comforting couldn't deal with it and begun to break down. His father who should have been there for him didn't want to deal wit it so he ignored him. His friends who didn't understand it turned around and left him. Hi brother the only one who seemed to be stable eventually fell amidst the chaos like all the others. As Ritsuka surveyed the damage he knew that it wasn't over yet. Alone at the center of all the destruction Ritsuka was left to wonder when the rest of the world would come crumbling down.


	2. A thousand words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters. God in heaven I wish I did but I don't

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Shortness

**Title**: A thousand Words

* * *

Kio leafed through yet another new pile of pictures on Soubi's desk. "Ah, ya know kid some of these are pretty good. Are you trying to take after Sou-chan or some thing?" Kio said turning too Ritsuka.

"What do you mean by that? Pictures are pictures there nothing like paintings."

Kio slapped his hand on his thy. "Of course they're alike. Look at this one its gorgeous I love how the light bounces off the water and illuminates the trees."

Ritsuka smiled grimly as he leaned back agents his chair. "So that's how you see it?"

"Eh? What the hell do you mean by that?" Ritsuka sighed at the interruption and continued. "My pictures will never be like Soubi's paintings. A painting comes from within. Its form color and meaning all come from the creator and it shows through. It will always carry the same meaning no matter who looks at it. Pictures are completely different. A picture is a soulless memory. A small fragment of time frozen for ever. They say a picture is worth a thousand words but that's not quite true. A single picture carries far more than that wile simultaneously holding nothing. Each person who looks at any one picture sees some thing completely different. Even if two people were there when the picture was taken that one picture would still mean two different tings to them. To me there is nothing beautiful about any of my pictures epically that one."

Kio looked at the picture of the pond by the forest in his hands and frowned. "You, you're a weird kid."


	3. Forgiven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters. That's why I cry myself to sleep every night.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Shortness

**Title**: Forgiven

Yuiko sniffed as yet another wave of tear came. No matter how hard she tries she just couldn't seem to stop crying. Ritsuka was in the nurse's office and it was all her fault.

"Hey, Yuiko is it true some girl confessed to Ritsuka and you got so mad you pushed him down the stairs?" A boy from their class called out to her as he walked down the hall.

"Naw, I heard it was a suicide attempt. He finally got so sick of her following him around like a lost puppy he decided he'd rather be dead than go through another minute of it." His friend chimed in causing them both to break out in hysteric laughter as they passed.

Then with out any warning she found herself surrounded by a couple of girls from her class. "Why do you even hang out with him Yuiko? He's creepy and rude."

"Yeah, he fell down a flight of stairs and he didn't even make a peep." One of the girls shuddered slightly.

"He was all covered in blood and he acted as if nothing was wrong."

"I was not COVERED in blood." The sharp sudden tone made all the girls jump. With out being noticed Ritsuka had emerged from the nurse's office and come up to the group. "Now go away and leave Yuiko alone." Immediately they took off leaving a still sobbing Yuiko alone with Ritsuka.

"Yuiko is so sorry!" She wailed leaning back agents the wall and covering her face with her hands in an attempt to stem her tears.

Ritsuka sighed. "I already told you it's all right. It was an accident after all. I'm ok, all it was a little cut on my forehead. They bleed worse than they are I got a band aid and it stopped bleeding."

"It is NOT ok!" Yuiko wailed. "What Yuiko did was unforgivable!"

Ritsuka slowly walked up to Yuiko and pulled her hands from covering her face. "Yuiko look at me." Yuiko slowly opened her eyes and her heart nearly stopped all together. Ritsuka had gotten so close that his intense large violet eves took up nearly her entire field of vision. She could actually feel his breath on her. "Don't cry. I've told you already that I'm alright, you apologized and I told you that I was ok. Yuiko you are completely and utterly forgiven. I have no grudge or ill will what so ever. There is no need to cry, apologize, or feel the least bit bad. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Dou you understand?"

Yuiko nodded as she dried her tears. "Good." Ritsuka smiled as he turned and begun to walk away. "Now come on were going to be late for class." Yukio quickly bounced behind him trying desperately to calm her still pounding heart.


	4. Holes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters. You should know this by now.

**Rating:** K +

**Warnings:** Shortness.

**Title:** Holes

It wasn't that Ritsuka couldn't feel love. No he knew what love felt like and he knew very well what it felt like to be loved. There were so many people that he loved but that emptiness was never far away. No one knew, no one under stood how tattered his soul was. His heart had long ago been littered with holes. Seimei, god he loved Seimei so much. He was the only person that knew, the only one that understood. Ritsuka needed love in order to survive more love than any other human being alive, because as soon as one started to pour their love into him his heart begun to leak and drain all that beauty away. A wound to the body can be easily repaired with a Band-Aid but wounds to the heart weren't so easy. Seimei was able to do what no other could. He gave Ritsuka more love than even his tattered heart could bear. So much so that no matter how great the holes may be and now matter how fast it all drained away it always seemed full.

Now with Seimei gone Soubi was the only one left to give him what he needed but Soubi didn't fully understand Ritsuka or his need. Yes he gave him love. More love than most people usually give. He would come to him just as he was faltering with need and fill his heart and leave again, never noticing the puddle that was already starting to form on the ground. A cup heard and a cup there, just enough to keep him alive and thirsty for more. Even if he had a sink over flowing that would never bee enough. Ritsuka needed an ocean full of love, enough to drown within. Then, and only then would he finally have enough.


	5. Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters, but I do own my brain and it gives me nifty fantasies.

**Warnings:** off camera violence

**Title**: Mistake

Kio had undoubtedly made the biggest mistake of his life… well, mistakes to be more exact. Now there was no way he would ever get any sleep tonight.

He made his first mistake earlier that day by going to Soubi's house intent on breaking him of his perverted ways. They were going to go out on the town weather he liked it or not. Unfortunately he arrived only to find that Soubi had already gathered his little collection of three toys for the day.

Just as he was about to give up Soubi waved him in. Evidently they were going to watch a movie the two chibis had gotten. There in lay his second mistake. He forgot to think about who exactly picked the movie.

Shortly after the movie had started Kio found him self in a dark room watching one of the most gruesome slasher flicks that he had ever seen. Not long into the movie Kio realized his biggest mistake yet, watching with _these_ particular people.

Kio shuddered and held his eyes shut as a poor young woman was brutally torn to pieces as the two chibis cheered on gleefully. As the villain found his next victim and started a chainsaw Kio started to cover his ears only to stop before hearing a long slow yawn.

Kio turned his head only to see Ritsuka watching the very same movie and seeming completely bored. A scream accompanied with a nasty splatter barely caused the kid to blink while Kio shuddered with out even watching the scene.

Damn, none of these kids were human. Desperately Kio looked to Soubi for comfort, only to see the next level of disturbing behavior.

Soubi wasn't even paying attention to the damn movie at all. Instead he was playing with Ritsuka's little feline ears like the love sick pervert Kio always knew he was.

As time passed and the movie progressed the situation merely deteriorated. The chibis how they would have done it if there were the chainsaw wielding slasher.

Ritsuka became so bored that he looked on the verge of sleep only to snap out of it to brush Soubi's advances away with a dismissive swat as if he were a fly.

Soubi begun playing with the boys furry little tail as well as his kitty ears accompanied by the occasional nuzzle on the neck or shoulder.

When the movie finally came to an end, Kio found him self stumbling home alone in the dark. As much as he didn't want to be alone right then the idea of being accompanied home by any of them seemed like a far more disturbing prospect. After what he had just been through there was no way that any of them could ever be human. Normal people just didn't act like that.


	6. Tearless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters. That's why it's called fan fiction.

**Warnings:** Angst stuff

**Title**: Tearless

Ritsuka sat down on his usual seat on the bus and gazed out the window at nothing in particular, the events of earlier in the day playing through his head.

Why was it when ever he was upset he would be told not to cry? Shure, he was upset but he certainty wasn't crying. Of course he had come close a couple of times but he never actually cried. At times he could feel them well up from within and threaten to come to no end. His vision would blur slightly from the soft wateriness and his breath would catch every now and then.

Ritsuka sighed as he thought back. When was the last time he had actually cried anyway? As far as he thought back Ritsuka couldn't ever remember truly crying.

In fact he couldn't even remember crying at Seimei's funeral. Although that day he had simply been too sad for simple tears to make every thing better.

Maybe it was that day that had stolen his tears. Honestly, in comparison nothing seemed all that bad. No matter how painful the injury or how deep the heartache was it always fell short.

Ritsuka sighed as the bus came to his stop and he got up to leave. Maybe Katsuko-Sensei would have an idea what to do.

If all his tears continued to stay inside like they had, they'd begin to rot and the last thing he needed was to feel darker than he already did.


	7. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters but, one can always dream.

**Warnings:** Angst stuff and shortness

**Title**: Home

Soubi shifted his groceries from one hand to another as he walked down the street. It was a remarkably nice day so he had decided to walk home from school and stopped at the market rather than catch a bus. As nice as it was outside he still couldn't wait to get home.

Soubi's mind halted for a moment at that word. Home… When exactly did he start calling his place home anyway? He had always simply thought of it as his apartment. There was nothing really all that special about it to make it a _home_, but none the less he had begun to think of it has his home lately.

With a quick jog up the stairs he went inside and placed his groceries on his table and smiled. There on his couch was a small sleeping cat eared boy. Soubi couldn't help but walk over and lightly scratch behind the cute little kitten ears.

With a soft purr Ritsuka rolled over and looked up at Soubi groggily. "Ah, your back." Soubi smiled as Ritsuka sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Welcome home."

And there was his answer. Ritsuka was the reason his place had suddenly turned from just another apartment to a home. It wasn't often but none the less ever now and again Soubi would return to his place to find his little sacrifice waiting for him. It was funny how the simple statement of _welcome home_ had changed his world so much.

Now instead of only returning to his place when he had to he found himself returning home at almost every chance he got in hopes of finding his little kitten there to greet him. It wasn't always the most cheerful greeting but now his place had a warmer presence than it ever had before. No longer did he return home to a cold empty apartment every day. To simply have someone be there and wait for him felt so good it seemed beyond words.

"I was just about to make lunch do you want some?" Soubi said smiling as he rustled through Ritsuka's hair.

Ritsuka swatted Soubi's hand away still half asleep. "What are you making?"

"Tofu burgers and salad."

Ritsuka looked at Soubi skeptically. "That sounds terrible but, I'll try it you can make anything taste good. I have a while before I have to leave anyway."

As Soubi finally put the groceries away except for the ingredients he needed he couldn't help but notice how now he had gotten enough for two instead of one. In fact he had gotten two of almost every thing just Incas Ritsuka ever wanted something. Even on the days Ritsuka wasn't there he still had a bit of a presence now because even if he wasn't there Soubi knew he would eventually come and that made all the difference in the world.


	8. Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters damn you for making me say that.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** None

**Title:** Rain

Soubi put another dab of blue on his painting and frowned. For some reason he just couldn't seem to get it right. Soubi sighed as he put his paint down and started to clean his paintbrushes. A quick glance over his shoulder reconfirmed that his sacrifice was still firmly planted on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring out the window at the pouring rain. Soubi froze and thought for a moment. Maybe taking a quick break to be with Ritsuka would help him a little.

Once his supplies were safely packed away Soubi couldn't help but waft over to the bed and sit down behind Ritsuka. By now Ritsuka's eyes were closed and his breathing was deeper giving the illusion of sleep but Soubi knew better. He had seen this a few times before. For some reason Ritsuka tended to space out when it was raining hard.

Soubi slowly reached out and begun to lightly stroke the back of Ritsuka's head behind his little kitten ears as if he truly were a real cat. Ritsuka's ears gave a slight twitch at his first touch but after that he gave no notice to Soubi's gentle strokes. The first time he ever held Ritsuka in his lap with out him complaining was on a similar day. These kinds of days were nice but there was always an invisible line the Soubi wasn't allowed to cross. To make it harder it seemed to move every day so Soubi never really knew how close he could get before Ritsuka would snap out of his dream like trance and storm furiously away leaving him with the strict order to stay home.

Slowly as not to rouse his little kitten Soubi inched closer until he was leaning over the kid. He knew it would probably near the danger point but he just couldn't help but nuzzle the boy's head slightly. After a few minuets of having no reaction Soubi slowly wrapped an arm around Ritsuka's small frame and pulled him out of his slouching position so that he was now leaning against himself.

"Gomen." Soubi held his breath momentarily. If anything usually snapped Ritsuka to life it was when Soubi spoke but he couldn't help it today.

"Why?" Ritsuka opened his eyes and leaned back further into Soubi so he could look at him.

"Well, we were supposed to go to the beach today and take pictures."

Ritsuka closed his eyes as he seemed to drift off again before replying. "It's ok. We can always go some other time, besides I like the rain.

"Really, why?"

"I use to pray the world would end."

"You use to pray for the world to end?" Soubi was surprised at Ritsuka's comment and a little bit mortified. Yet he managed to keep his voice low and calm. "Why would you ever want that and how did rain make it feel better?"

"Everything simply felt empty. I didn't believe in friendship or people in general. Everything seemed pointless."

"And the rain?"

"When it rained I always would dream that it would continue on forever until the entire world was covered."

"Do you still want the world to end like that?" Soubi couldn't help but give his little sacrifice a comforting squeeze hoping for a good answer.

"No, but I still like the rain. I just like it differently now."

"Really?"

Ritsuka closed his eyes again and relaxed into Soubi's warm embrace further. "Yeah, time seems to move slower on rainy days. I like it."

"So you like the rain now because it makes the world continue?"

"No, not the world. Just right here and right now. I want this to go on forever."

"Oh, really?" Soubi smirked looking down at Ritsuka but he didn't get a response. After a moment he realized that Ritsuka had fallen asleep. With a slight peck atop of Ritsuka's head Soubi relaxed a little absorbing the moment. "You know, if the rain could really make this last forever I'd like it to."


	9. Masks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters and frankly owning a cat eared twelve year old just sounds a bit perverted to me.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** None

**Title:** Masks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuka wore many masks so many in fact he often lost track of exactly who he was supposed to be at times.

Usually he would wear the mask of darkness. It was an easy mask to wear. It was a dark brooding face that kept others away.

When Yuiko was around he wore the mask of strength. He would pretend to be strong and always say what she needed to hear. He would stand beside her and give her support when no one else would.

For Yayoi he would wear the mask of both a rival and a friend. He would be similar but different. He would have just that edge that makes the other person strive to become better.

For his teacher Shinonome-Sensei he wore the mask of the brilliant student. His grades were perfect and his actions were calm and when ever she would worry he would flash a brilliant smile assuring her everything was fine.

For his mother he would wear the mask of the perfect son. He would do his best to tend to her every need and whim, even the ones that made no sense. No matter how harsh the words or actions she threw at him he would always respond with love.

For Soubi he wore the mask of anger in order to keep him away. Ritsuka found this one of the easer masks to wear especially since he refused to ware the mask of power that Soubi often asked him to wear.

For his brother Seimei Ritsuka wore the mask of love shutting out all the darkness and pain. He would often become lost in that particular mask often forgetting that it was even there until Seimei would leave.

For himself he wore the final and cruelest mask. He wore the mask of Ritsuka. Every time he looked in the mirror that mask of a stranger would always stare back at him.

Ritsuka often wondered what he would really look like if he ever took all his masks off. What kind of creature would look back at him in the mirror or if there was any thing at all beneath those masks. One day he'd like to try taking all those masks off and seeing who he was but for now he would simply play the role that most needed.


	10. Nicotine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters… Duh!

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Boy/boy relationship

**Title:** Nicotine

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuka could never really figure out what exactly kept him coming back to Soubi. No matter how hard he tried to distance himself from the frustrating adult he would eventually return to him. Even if Soubi said and did all the wrong things Ritsuka still couldn't keep him from his mind.

One of the worst things about Soubi was that he smoked. Ritsuka hated cigarettes and people who smoked. Cigarettes stunk and the smoke always burned his eyes. Not to mention the disgusting mess they left behind in piles of ashes and snuffed out butts.

It seemed whenever Ritsuka wanted to be alone Soubi would always be there following him like a lost puppy. Crawling into his room at night and intruding on his studies simply to sit in his room for a while smoking one of his damn cigarettes. Some times Soubi would simply grab Ritsuka and pull him close and smother him with a giant hug. Ritsuka would always choke and struggle to get away from the living astray that was holding him.

Worse than the time he was being followed was the times Ritsuka was left alone. Soubi always seemed to disappear just when Ritsuka truly needed him to be there. Somehow it seemed that every time Ritsuka built up the courage to call Soubi the other line was always dead. Sometimes Ritsuka almost could smell the faint smoky scent that always clung to Soubi as he lay awake at night.

Eventually Ritsuka had to wonder if it were the cigarettes themselves that kept him craving the infuriating adult. After all nicotine was supposed to be addictive wasn't it? Honestly it made sense if he thought about it enough. Why else would he always cling to those long soft kisses that still carried a hint of smoke? Nicotine was an evil little bastard that had some how made Ritsuka addicted to Soubi.


	11. Ritsukaphile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters. You should know that by now.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None  
**Title:** Ritsukaphile

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kio often accused Soubi of many things. He would call him a pedophile, queer, shotacon, that he had a Lolita complex or was just a plain old hentai but none of them were true.

Soubi wasn't queer. Gender didn't really matter to him. So he couldn't be. He loved his sacrifice and that's all there was to it. Weather his sacrifice was a man, woman, or child that one person would be the sole being on this earth that could hold his heart. His sacrifice simply happened to be a male. That didn't make him gay, devoted certainly but defiantly not gay. Even though he had no interest in women…

Soubi was by no means a pedophile or shotacon either. He didn't lust after children or dream of taking their ears from them. There was only Ritsuka. It was Ritsuka and Ritsuka alone he wanted to hold on to and cuddle. Maybe in the future when he was older if Ritsuka wanted to he would take his ears but not before.

Although he thought Ritsuka was unbearably cute that idea never crossed his mind when he saw other children so he certainly didn't have a Lolita complex. Children were uninteresting to him. Ritsuka was different from all the rest. The way he stood, talked, and just acted in general was far more mature than anyone he had ever met before. Ritsuka was an enigma, rare creature with the mind of an adult and the body of a child.

As for being hentai, that was the easiest comment to dismiss. Sure Soubi constantly thought about the boy but it was never anything dirty. How those brilliant violet eyes would sparkle whenever he got angry. How his little ears and tail made his every emotion so glaringly obvious or, that beautiful little blush that would always spread across his face when he became embarrassed. There were so many things to love about him how could one not think about Ritsuka all the time?

Truthfully it was really quite obvious what Soubi was. He was a Ritsukaphile plain and simple.


	12. Perspectives 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters, someone else beat me to it.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None  
**Title:** Perspectives #1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuka's side

Ritsuka sat on the floor watching Soubi paint. Some how, watching the older man paint had become one of his favorite hobbies recently. It always amazed Ritsuka how Soubi could take a blank canvas and turn it into a beautiful work of art.

Days like today were the best and the worst. Today was great because of how it simply was. On these days Soubi would come and get him from school and instead of going to his home Soubi would walk him to his apartment instead. Once there everything would be casual and relaxed. Ritsuka would get his latest book out of his bag and start reading or do his home work while Soubi would do the same. Eventually Soubi would get out his paints and start painting.

Days like this were the worst because questions would begin to swirl around Ritsuka's mind, dark and foreboding questions that Ritsuka feared to ask. Did he know? How much about him did his brother tell Soubi? Did he ever tell Soubi about "Ritsuka"? Was Soubi aware that he wasn't actually Ritsuka? If he didn't know, would he leave him in order to find a way to reach the real Ritsuka? After all Seimei ordered him to be Ritsuka's sacrifice and he wasn't really Ritsuka after all.

"Ritsuka?"

Soubi's voice startled Ritsuka out of his thoughts for a moment. A slightly mumbled "what?" was all he could say as his mind raced to catch up to reality.

"Are you all right?"

"Sure." _No._ "Why do you ask?" _Do you know?_

"You seem upset. Are you felling all right?"

"I feel just fine, everything's normal." What's _normal about me?_

"Are you sick? You look a bit pale today, or does anything hurt?"

"I'm not sick and I feel just fine. Not so much as a scratch on me today." _Liar_, _everything hurts, living hurts, seeing you hurts._

Soubi frowned and reached over to feel Ritsuka's forehead. "You don't have a temperature."

Ritsuka slapped Soubi's hand away fiercely. "I told you I'm fine!"

"Gomen, you just seem quieter than usual and it took me three times to get your attention."

"I'm sorry, was I in your way?" _Maybe I should go before I say something I regret_.

"No, I was just curious. You seemed to be pretty deep in thought."

"I was just thinking about some thing." _Shut up!_

"Really, what?"

"If…If Seimei had two brothers instead of just me…." Why _am I saying this? I know the answer._

"If you had another brother?"

"Yeah, If Seimei had told you to go to him instead of me. If you had gotten his order wrong and mistook me for him…would you leave me when you found out?"

"Nonsense, your Seimei's only brother and I'd never mistake you for any one else."

"What if I had lied and told you I was him when I wasn't?" _Why am I asking this?_

"That would never happen."

"Answer me." _Don't answer_.

"I suppose I would have to leave."

_I knew it. He'll leave me just like everyone else._

"But that could never happen. It's only you and Seimei."

Yeah, there's no one else." _Not any more_. "There's just me now."

"Your not alone, you have me."

"Yeah." _Until you leave_. "I should be going it's getting late and I can't miss my curfew."

"I'll walk you"

"Don't you have to finish your painting?" _There's really no point in spending time with me if your only going to leave._

"I have plenty of time. I can finish it when ever I feel like it but I only get to walk you home so often."

"Ok, sure" _Thanks. Even if you leave me later you're here now and that's what I need._

_When Ritsuka finally comes back his friends may be gone but at least Soubi will be there for him so he won't be alone. Until that day, I like being with Soubi._


	13. Perspectives 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters, but I do own _this_ story  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None  
**Title:** Perspectives #2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soubi's side

Soubi sat on the floor painting while Ritsuka watched him. Recently Ritsuka had gotten in the habit of watching him paint. Soubi didn't mind in fact he thought it was cut how Ritsuka would watch every swirl of his brush.

Days like today were wonderful but upsetting at times. On days like today when he picked Ritsuka up he would see him anxiously fingering his latest book that lay hidden within the confines of his bag. Knowing how much the boy liked his books Soubi would take him to his apartment rather than going out.

Since Ritsuka was a good student no matter how badly he wanted to read his latest find he would always finish all his home work before he would ever crack the cover. With nothing better to do Soubi would also start on his homework. It felt good simply spending time in each others presence anyway.

Eventually when he ran out of things to do Soubi would start painting. For some reason this always attracted Ritsuka although he rarely spoke to him while he was painting.

The only bad things about these days were that Ritsuka would seemingly get conflicted from within and close himself off. Soubi could never really tell what was passing through the boys mind but for some reason today's troubles seemed worse than normal. Ritsuka seemed to pale as he drew in deeper. Worried Soubi called out to the boy but got no response. After two more calls the boy finally looked up somewhat bewildered on Soubi's third try.

"what?"

"Are you all right?" _Please open up to me for once._

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"You seem upset. Are you felling all right?" _She didn't hurt you did she?_

"I feel just fine, everything's normal."

"Are you sick? You look a bit pale today, or does anything hurt?" _Why do you let her do that to you?_

"I'm not sick and I feel just fine. Not so much as a scratch on me today."

What if he was sick? Soubi frowned and reached over to feel Ritsuka's forehead. "You don't have a temperature."

Ritsuka slapped Soubi's hand away fiercely. "I told you I'm fine!"

"Gomen, you just seem quieter than usual and it took me three times to get your attention." _Something's wrong._

"I'm sorry, was I in your way?"

"No, I was just curious. You seemed to be pretty deep in thought." _Talk to me, I'll fix it_.

"I was just thinking about some thing."

"Really, what?" _Don't run away; give me just a little bit._

"If…If Seimei had two brothers instead of just me…."

"If you had another brother?" _Why do you think about these kinds of things? There impossible._

"Yeah, If Seimei had told you to go to him instead of me. If you had gotten his order wrong and mistook me for him…would you leave me when you found out?"

"Nonsense, your Seimei's only brother and I'd never mistake you for any one else."

"What if I had lied and told you I was him when I wasn't?"

"That would never happen."

"Answer me."

"I suppose I would have to leave." _I wouldn't want to. _"But that could never happen. It's only you and Seimei."

Yeah, there's no one else, there's just me now."

"Your not alone, you have me." _I'll always be here._

"Yeah, I should be going it's getting late and I can't miss my curfew."

"I'll walk you" _Even now I want to spend every moment with you._

"Don't you have to finish your painting?"

"I have plenty of time. I can finish it when ever I feel like it but I only get to walk you home so often."

"Ok, sure"

_Thank you Ritsuka. I truly want you to believe in me. I want you to tell me what your always thinking about. I want to know what's troubling you so I can help you. Until then I'll stay at your side until you finally can._


	14. Hate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters so don't sue me.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None  
**Title:** Hate

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were so many things Ritsuka hated. The list was so long that he often lost count of all the things that he hated.

Ritsuka hated his false smile. How it would be plastered across his face whenever anyone asked him how he was doing. Then no matter what the real answer was that same fake smile would brush across his face and he would tell them he was just fine, often lying through his teeth.

Ritsuka hated how he treated his friend. He would often ignore that loopy idiot outright. True friends were valuable and rare so they deserved better than that.

Ritsuka hated the silence. How he could stand there forever with out uttering a single word to anyone. Somehow talking to other people had become completely unnecessary to him.

Ritsuka hated the perfection. His words, actions, and very demeanor were so carefully measured and played out. A real person showed there faults to the world but some how he usually kept those to himself.

Ritsuka hated his lies the most. They seemed to come out of his mouth endlessly. He lied so much that he couldn't always tell where the lies began and the truth started, if there was any truth there in the first place.

Yes, Ritsuka truly hated himself.


	15. Sukidayo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters cries

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** None

**Title:** Suki-dayo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki-dayo, it was a simple phrase. Soubi had used it over and over again. In fact Soubi had said it so many times he had lost count long ago.

The first time that phrase left his mouth Soubi had casually flung it out in hopes of catching that elusive little boy. Enhanced with a slight touch of magic Soubi had wanted to capture Ritsuka with those sweet words and keep him for himself. It was a simple form of seduction that would leave the boy always wanting more.

As time passed Soubi found him self repeating those words more and more. Not once did Ritsuka ever respond in the way he was supposed to. Rather than being comforted and drawing closer Ritsuka acted as if those words were a knife slicing through his flesh. Every time Soubi uttered those words Ritsuka would go rigid, his feline ears would flatten agents his head, and his fine tail would bristle.

The worst thing of all was that Soubi started to feel a distance grow between them every time. After a while Soubi begun to wonder weather it was the, _I love yous_ that were causing the distance between them or that in fact the distance was always there and they only pointed it out.

The first time that he had forgotten to add the spell was merely an accident but somehow Soubi had found him self saying it without the spell increasingly often. As much as Soubi wanted Ritsuka to love him he couldn't find it in his heart to bespell the young boy.

Now that his words no longer held magic Soubi found that his words had become a plea. Once his words truly came from his heart there wasn't an ounce of power to them. Now all Soubi's "_I love yous"_ spoke of weakness and need.

Soubi had come to truly love the raven haired child that never once returned his words.

Somehow Ritsuka's silence had cast a spell on him.


	16. Same Diference

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters, but in bizaro world I do.

**Warnings:** drabble

**Title**: Same Difference

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seimei never understood why he was told that he and Ritsuka were opposite. They would rattle off their differences and even argued that their true names were contradictory to each other.

Ritsuka and himself were exactly the same. The very same blood that flowed in his veins flowed in Ritsuka as well. God wouldn't allow them to be so perfect only to clash in such a worthless way. No, just like their blood was the same their names were the same as well.

His name was Beloved, one who is loved. To be beloved you hade to be loved by others. You by no means had to love anyone yourself. The word beloved entailed the hearts of others not ones own heart. After all, love wasn't always equal. If all love was equal there really wouldn't be any love at all.

Ritsuka's name was Loveless, one who has no love. To be loveless you carried no love for others, but others could easily love you. Loveless described ones own heart, not the hearts of others. For the entire world could fall in love with you, but a heart could only truly love but one person. The rest are simply extras, trash.

Seimei knew and understood completely that he was the one who was most beloved by Ritsuka and in return Ritsuka was the one who was most beloved by him. The rest of the world was boring and pointless.

How no one else saw this often confused him. To him it was so obvious and simple. If he cared more he would have tried to show them the error in their ways, but for those who he had no love for trying to explain such things would be pointless.

All those unnecessary people would simply never know, they could never know. Their worthless attempts at love would always go unrequited.


	17. Names

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters… I'm Baaaaaaaack!

**Rating:** K+ ( the + part is for those of you who get the joke. :)

**Warnings:** None

**Title:** Names

* * *

Seimei was casually sitting at his computer typing out a book report that was due later that week when Ritsuka poked Seimei on his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around he couldn't help but smile at the slightly flustered Ritsuka.

"I give up." Ritsuka grunted while crossing his arms and blushing. "What's the secret meaning about our names?"

Seimei cocked his head and chuckled. "Do you really wanna know?" Seimei drawled out slowly intentionally teasing the young neko.

"Y, yes I want to know. Please tell me" Ritsuka blushed further knowing he was defeated. When Seimei had told him he knew a special secret about their names earlier Ritsuka has immediately wanted to know but Seimei had ten told him that he would have to be his slave for a day in order to find out. Ritsuka had spent the whole day trying to either get the question out of his mind or figure it out himself. Alas, now that it was bedtime he knew that he'd never be able to sleep until he found out the secret about their names. With a big sigh Ritsuka sat down on Seimei's bed and continued. "I'll be your slave for a day so please tell me the secret about our names."

Turning off his computer Seimei quickly sat down on the bed next to Ritsuka and ruffled the hair between his soft neko ears. "Ok, it's Seme-i and Rits-uke-a"

Ritsuka's feline ears flattened agents his head as he looked up at his brother. "I don't get it."

"You will in a few years. Now lets go to bed." When Ritsuka moved to get up Seimei glomped onto him tightly causing them both to fall back onto the bed. "Nuh uh, I own you now so you have to sleep with me just like this for now."

Not bothering to struggle Ritsuka quickly curled up agents Seimei's chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Just for those who don't know Seme and Uke are sexual positions. Seme being the toper and the Uke being a bottom.


	18. Ears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** None

**Title:** Ears

* * *

"Hey, Loveless do you ever whish Soubi still had his ears?" Ritsuka turned to Natsuo and Yoji and gave them a dubious look over their odd and rather unexpected question. "Yeah, that way you could give each other your years." Natsuo laughed poking Yoji in the ribs.

"Actually I think Soubi would look sort of… creepy if he still had his ears." Both Zero froze momentarily before they burst out laughing. They had expected Ritsuka to either get mad or blush but instead he had surprised them.

Yoji wiped a tear from his eye from all the hard laughing. "Oh, that means you've imagined him with ears haven't you."

Ritsuka simply shrugged. "Some times it's hard not to."

"Ritsuka you hentai! I knew you wanted to do it!" Yoji exclaimed flumping down on the couch next to him and Natsuo mirroring him by sitting down on his other side.

"It's not like that." Ritsuka sighed. "It's just that… Some times I swear I can see ears perk when I call him or a tail wag when I ask him to do something."

"Wahhhh!" Yoji wound up laughing so hard he nearly fell off of the couch. "Soubi the doggy! That's so right! What a perv!" Ignoring the two Ritsuka simply went back to reading his book as they continued to carry on.

"I can see it!"

"Soubi the dog!"

"Perfect! It fits him!"

"Standing outside an elementary school wagging his tail and waiting for his master."

"Every time you called his name his ears would perk and he'd jog over"

"If he had his ears he'd probably want you to drag him around by leash and collar!"

"He probably wants it doggy style to."

Abruptly a loud cough caused the three young teens to turn their attention over to Soubi. "Dinners ready."


	19. Man Sex!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters but I do cosplay as Soubi.

**Rating:** T (anything starring Natsuo and Yoji could never be PG)

**Warnings:** Zero humor…

**Title:** Mansex!

* * *

"This is Yayoi, he's a friend from school. He's pretty good at gaming an he's going to help us defeat that level boss by joining our party."

"What did you say his name was?" Natsuo and Yoji chimed in unison.

"Yayoi." Nonchalantly walking past the pair Ritsuka strode up to Soubi's fridge and opened the door before turning to face them and the nervous Yayoi. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Beer!" Natsuo and Yoji chimed happily causing Yayoi to blush.

"Waters good enough for me"

"Ok, four waters."

"Water!" A look of utter horror crossed the faces of the zero pare.

"Water may be good enough for man sex but I want something real to drink!" Yoji screeched pointing back at Yayoi.

"Man sex!?" Yayoi gasped in shock at the unexpected nickname.

Yoji turned around and folded his arms passing Yayoi a look to imply he was stupid. "Ah, yeah… your man sex. Your names Yaoi and yaoi means man sex there for you're man sex. Hot steamy man sex."

Wrapping his right arm around Yoji's shoulder Natsuo leaned agents his partner and smirked at the flustered Yayoi. "Loads of hot steamy but sex. Don't you know anything?"

"Ya, know this guy must have some really perverted parents to name their kid Man Sex." Yoji laughed leaning into Natsuo.

"My parents are not perverts!" Yayoi fumed angrily. "And my name's not Man Sex, its Yayoi! **Yayoi**!"

"Popcorns done" Instantly the pair turned around and happily pranced over to Ritsuka as he walked out of the kitchen holding a large bowl of popcorn.

As Natsuo and Yoji pranced off towards the TV to get it ready for the epic battle about to take place Yayoi wearily palced a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. "Please stop them."

"If we beat the level boss they might forget the joke but if we don't they'll probably follow you home sinning man Sex the entire way." Yayoi looked at Ritsuka in utter horror as he calmly explained the situation he was now in.

"Hey, Loveless you need to input your password!" Yoji called out to Ritsuka.

"Ahe I'm coming, I'm coming." Ritsuka sighed walking over to the duo.

_Loveless? How'd they get that nickname for him?_ Shaking his head at his own thoughts Yayoi walked up and joined them before the could call out to him.. _No. I don't think I want to know that one._


	20. How it started

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters, but that won't stop me from using them.

**Warnings:** shortness

**Title**: Ears

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How come adults don't have their ears?" The older man blinked in surprise looking down at his four-year-old son who now looked up at him inquisitively.

Setting his morning paper down he cleared his throat. "Well Ritsuka..." He sighed not knowing exactly how to explain the loss of ears to a four and a half year old. "When people get older they fine someone they love." Looking down he could see the young boy's eyes widen as he absorbed every word. "This person is very special. So special you want to love them more than any one else for the rest of your life. When you find this person people like to give them their ears. Since it's a very special gift that can only given once."

Giving his right feline ear a small tug Ritsuka winced when rather than succeeding in making it come off he only succeeded in pulling it a tad to harshly. Furrowing his brow slightly he looked back up at his father. "How do they come off?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at his son's reaction to the information he was given. "They only come off once your older."

"How old do you have to be?" Ritsuka cocked his head slightly as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Thirty." The man deadpanned to his son.

"Thirty?" Ritsuka echoed in wonder.

"Yes, thirty. Once you turn thirty you can give them away."

"Ok." Ritsuka nodded excitedly before turning around and running off. Smiling to himself he once again picked up his morning newspaper as the exited young boy tore through the house and up the stairs. Taking a sip off his coffee he nearly choked when Ritsuka's excited shouts exited though the house. "Seimei when I get old enough I'm gonna give you my ears!" Groaning he couldn't help but berate himself for forgetting to add the fact that he should give them to a girl. Oh, well. It won't hurt him any way.


	21. Love Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless... and neither does Tokyo Pop now. Lets all cry for that since we wont get any more American releases unless someone else picks it up.

**Rating:** Ummmm T?

**Warnings:** Seimei (Seimei needs his own warning system)

* * *

Love me without fear, trust me without questioning, need me without demanding, want me without restrictions, and accept me without change.

This was the small prayer that Seimei whispered every night as he tucked Ritsuka into bed every night. Once he was gone people would tell Ritsuka he was cruel and he knew that but that didn't make the time and memories he shared with his brother fake. No his devotion to his beloved little brother was real.

Sitting down at his desk he watched the slumbering form of his brother. It was always pleasant having him in his room. It made it easier to block out all the unnecessary people out there and create their own little world.

Looking down at his little brother he couldn't help but worry. Ritsuka was truly the purest person on this earth and would defiantly hate many of the things he had done for his sake. No matter what he would always love Ritsuka but he still worried about how his brother would feel towards him.

Leaning forward Seimei placed a small chaste kiss on his brother cheek only to have him stir and look up at him with those large violet eyes. Wrapping his arms around Seimei's neck he urged his brother to come to bed. Smiling he complied and slunk under the covers to embrace him. Their was nothing he wouldn't do for Ritsuka and that included putting off his homework for a night.


End file.
